Star Wars Episode 7: The New Sith Order
by red.rider.23
Summary: Luke finds lost brother who was born before him who was also a twin, but his twin is now a sith lord and together they must defeat the new sith order... NOT COMPLETELY FINISHED


**_STAR WARS EPISODE 7: _**

**_ THE NEW SITH ORDER_**

**_ PROLUGE:_**

_**3 years after the death of Darth Vader a.k.a Anakin Skywalker.**_

_**A group of renegade clones that were banished from the republic for crimes of war, were dumping toxic waste above the crater of the dead Jedi on the planet of Tattooine. When all of the sudden a sand storm came, and blew 3 of the main 5 sockets in the stolen X-WING and that was the end of the renegade clones. But it was the beginning of the war against the New Sith Order. **_

**_Chapter 1: A new member of the Jedi Order_**

**_Han Solo, Leia, and Luke Skywalker were at the newly founded maternal division of the Tattooine hospital celebrating the birth of Leia, and Han Solo's new born baby Zachariah, when Luke felt a massive change in the power of the force. As a local walked in named Jonas, Luke was beginning to feel very cautious kind of how he felt when he was with Obi Wan Kenobi many years ago. He felt Obi Wan Kenobi trying to contact him but something was wrong like the native Jonas was the reason in the change in the force. Obi Wan finally contacted him but it was very fuzzy so all Luke heard was_**

_**"Something has gone very wrong you must figure it out" The rest was too fuzzy to understand.**_

_**Luke thought to himself " That local Jonas is the reason the force has changed." Luke slowly walked over to him. " Hello I'm Luke I don't think we've met."**_

" _**And I'm Jonas Skywalker it is nice to meet you." Jonas said.**_

" Well what a coincidence my last name is Skywalker also. Who is your father? We may be related." Luke said.

_**" I did not know my father well but what my Aunt, and Uncle told me he was an honorable man who died near the end of the clone war when I was 3. His name was Anakin Skywalker." Jonas said.**_

_**Luke was shocked, but he tried not to show it. To him that explained why the power in the force had changed when Jonas had walked in.**_

" _**Jonas my father was also Anakin Skywalker, and he did not die in the clone wars…at least not entirely. The truth is Emperor Palpitine A.K.A Darth Sideous pulled him over to the dark side where he, and his teacher Obi-Wan Kenobi fought where he lost all of his 3 remaining limbs. But Darth Sideuos got everything that he could of his body and reconstructed it. Making him have to be in a life-support suit. And if you know who Darth Vader was, well that was our father when he was pulled over to the dark side. Jonas I am a Jedi Knight, and I believe you are destined to be one, and the lady over in the maternal wing who has just given birth is our sister. Her name is Leia. Why don't we walk over, and talk to her."**_

_** Luke, and Jonas slowly walked over to the maternal division wing and had begun to talk when out of nowhere an assassin of Joba the Hutt walked through the door and yelled " Luke Skywalker I have been hired to kill you, and I rarely fail to do what I've been hired to do." **_

_**"Well in that case. "Luke Quickly turned around, and threw a force push. " I guess there is a first time for everything." Luke walked over to the limp body lying on the floor picked him to and carried him outside and put him in his cruiser loaded with ammo, and put the coordinates of Jaba the Hutts' palace, and sent the cruiser on. Luke walked back inside. **_

_**"Sorry about that where were we."**_

**_CHAPTER 2:_**

_** A FIGHT IN TATTOOINE **_

2 DAYS AFTER THE INSIDENT IN THE HOSPITAL- 

**_Luke, and Jonas sat at a table while C-3P0 made them some lunch Jonas started to ask about what he would have to do in order to be a Jedi._**

_**" Luke this whole Jedi training thing seems very complicated I don't know if I'll be able to complete the training." Jonas said.**_

" Well Jonas I also thought that when I was being trained by Master Yoda. But after a few days it was all very simple. The final test for me was to pick my cruiser out of a marsh. But your final test will be to, well I'll tell you when the time is right. Here comes C-3P0, and he is bringing our food." Luke added.

2 WEEKS LATER

"Jonas I told you that you would be able to complete the training, but you still have one more task left now you will lift that cruiser from that sand pit." Luke said.

"Luke I don't think I can do this." Jonas said.

"Jonas just have faith, and do what I have taught you." Luke said.

Jonas began to start trying to lift the cruiser after a few minutes Jonas had it 10 feet above the sand and slowly moving toward him.

"I knew you could do it, you have completed your training. Now we will go to my shop, and we will design and design, and make your lightsaber."

3 DAYS LATER

Luke, and Jonas sat watching the sunset waiting for Jonas's lightsaber to get the final glitches out of the system by C-3PO. C-3P0 came out a few minutes later, and he announced, " Your lightsaber is done Master Jonas, and I believe I have gotten all the glitches out."

Jonas stood up and walked over to C-3P0. " Thank you C-3P0 I greatly appreciate your services."

Just as Jonas grabbed his lightsaber a cruiser flew out of the sky hurling towards the ground about 500 feet away. Jonas, and Luke looked at each other and ran to 2 of their 3 sandcruisers hopped on and they were off.

When they got to the crash sight 10 stormtroopers were patrolling as they came over a sand dune a stormtrooper yelled halt, and when they kept on coming the same stormtrooper started firing, and it wasn't long before Luke, and Jonas were off the sandcruisers with Luke's green lightsaber, and Jonas's orange lightsabers flashing around.

After a few minutes all the stormtroopers except one were eliminated. Luke, and Jonas slowly walked over to him where he was trapped in the corner. Luke, and Jonas flashed their lightsabers off.

The storm trooper began to speak but out of nowhere behind them a red lightsaber flashed on, and a voice said. "Welcome to the end of your poor feeble lives because there is a new Sith order and they are much more ruthless and less merciful then they were the last time they attempted to overthrow the Jedi order." The Sith lord behind them said.

Luke, and Jonas turned around, and saw a familiar face it was Jonas but Jonas was standing beside him. Did Jonas have a twin like he did? Luke thought to himself.

" Eric! Our Aunt, and Uncle said you died in that cruiser crash." Jonas spoke up.

" No you stupid fool. What really happened is the new Sith Lord Darth Lionel was scouting around, and I walked into the grocery store where he just happened to be scouting, and he talked to me about joining them, and I agreed but he couldn't just whisk me away so we staged a crash, and that is what happened. Oh yeah, by the way I'm not called Eric anymore it is Darth Sullen. But you won't live long enough to spread the word." Darth Sullen said.

Luke, and Jonas flashed their lightsabers on and started swinging. After a few minutes Darth Sullen was getting week, and was looking for an escape route when all of the sudden a Sith starcruiser flew over, and Darth Sullen was gone…for now.

" That was close Jonas without you here I don't know that I could've lasted as long as I did." Luke said.

" Luke I'm tired lets go home." Jonas said.

4 HOURS LATER

"Darth Lionel it was not my fault there were two of them, and you know I have not fully done with my training. Please forgive me I won't fail you again." Darth sullen said.

" You better not because if you do then I will kill you. You are very lucky I have decided to spare you…THIS TIME." Darth Lionel said.

CHAPTER 3:

GUESS WHO'S BACK

2 MONTHS LATER

Luke, Jonas, Leia, Han Solo, and baby Zachariah were sitting at the table eating dinner when all of the sudden the doorbell rang. Luke got up went to the door, and standing there was Obi-Wan Kenobi.


End file.
